


the threads.

by prismatic_starstuff



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Kissing a Corpse (not with romantic or sexual intent though), M/M, Necromancy, Past Silvergifting, Sewing Limbs Back On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismatic_starstuff/pseuds/prismatic_starstuff
Summary: Sauron is working to make something right.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	the threads.

A soft and beautiful tune of unknown origin passes by black-painted lips, the only sound to fill the room apart from the gentle crackling of the fire. Skilled hands sew in perfect lines, the dim light of the room not hindering his work in the slightest.

In and out, in and out, in and out goes the cold needle through the even colder surface; stitching up and patching up and cleaning up the broken mess before him. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, red hair spilling from the hood of his dark cloak as his head tilts for a better look at his project.

Slowly, steadily, surely, it is starting to look right again.

Images pass by his mind’s eye as he continues, lifting the surface lightly from the table to get a better angle: images of war... of vengeance... of pain. The burning of homes and the screaming of Elven warriors. Sounds of swords unsheathing and arrows soaring through the wind. Blue eyes belonging to one he had loved burning into his own, blazing with anger and shining with tears.

Those times, those memories, he cannot make right.

But the mangled, torn, broken sight before him... he can.

With his work now complete, he severs the thread with sharp teeth, standing from his chair to take a good look at the finished result. All the holes are sewn together... anything that had been removed has been put back... all the dirt and the blood has been cleaned...

Yes, he’s quite content with his efforts.

Heels tap against the wooden floor as he approaches, and he delicately cups the face of the one laid out upon the table: pale and cold and clammy, but at least in one piece once more. A tinge of regret passes through him, but he cannot allow himself to entertain it. His thumb gently trails over one cheek, before he leans down.

Black-painted lips lightly touch pale, dead ones.

The spark of magick passes between them.

It warms the cold body, inciting the healing process in earnest.

And with one final smile down at the one he’d loved, the necromancer turns on his heel and vanishes into the night humming that same beautiful tune: long before the one on the table will wake, long before he will question his return to life, long before those blue eyes will settle on the threads that now hold him together.

**Author's Note:**

> I maaaaaaay use this as the beginning of a multi-chapter Silvergifting fic, continuing on with what happens after Celebrimbor's resurrection here... Would y'all be interested in that?


End file.
